<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ever since new york by lissethsrojas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618935">ever since new york</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissethsrojas/pseuds/lissethsrojas'>lissethsrojas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago PD (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:00:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissethsrojas/pseuds/lissethsrojas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em>i won’t hesitate</em><br/><em>no more, no more</em><br/><em>it cannot wait</em><br/><em>i’m yours</em><br/>or, hailey makes a decision</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton, Vanessa Rojas &amp; Hailey Upton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ever since new york</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title: <em>ever since new york</em> by harry styles<br/>summary: <em>i’m yours</em> by jason mraz<br/>i hope you guys enjoy this mess of a fic<br/>this hasnt been proofread</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>she can’t put her finger on it, but hailey knows something is different between her and jay. maybe it has something to do with the fact that she went to new york for a month and they called each other everyday. just maybe, though.</p><p>hailey was currently in jay’s truck, on their way to work with vanessa in the backseat. they were almost at work and let vanessa bluetooth her phone to the car, playing her music. today’s on-the-way-to-work music consisted of <em> map of the soul: 7.</em></p><p>“no, because i actually hate them with a burning passion and i hope they have a good day,” vanessa said, talking about the boy band, bts.</p><p>“how do you hate them but hope they have a good day?” jay asked.</p><p>“easily. i hate them in a loving way,” vanessa explained.</p><p>“i see,” jay said.</p><p>“besides, who wouldn’t hope their boyfriends have a good day?”</p><p>“how are they your boyfriends if they don’t know you exist?” hailey asked.</p><p>vanessa was silent for a while and when hailey looked in the rearview mirror she saw vanessa glaring at her.</p><p>“hailey! how dare you say something so blasphemous?” jay asked in mock exasperation, “you <em> know </em> that she is in a committed relationship with all seven of them.”</p><p>“and you don’t find that concerning?” hailey asked.</p><p>“as long as she doesn’t sneak into anyone’s hotel room, it’s harmless.”</p><p>“‘sneak into anyone’s hotel room’. do i look like a twelve year old crushing on zac efron?” vanessa asked.</p><p>jay pulled into the district parking lot, “i’d love to answer that question, but we’re here and we probably won’t even have time to talk so…”</p><p>“mmm, sure,” vanessa squinted her eyes at jay, “thanks for the ride jay,” she said and exited the car, going into the district.</p><p>hailey and jay stayed in the truck for a while longer.</p><p>“you know, she could find where they live if she wanted to?” hailey asked.</p><p>“yeah. but she won’t.”</p><p>“what makes you think that?”</p><p>“you’d probably murder her,” jay said and smirked at hailey.</p><p>hailey chuckled, ducking her head, “yeah. that’s true,” she looked up at him and found him looking at her.</p><p>they sat in silence for a little while longer, staring at each other</p><p>“we should go in now,” hailey said before opening her door. she waited for jay to walk around the truck so they could walk in the district together.</p><p>jay held open the district door for hailey, faking a bow which made hailey laugh, before going in himself.</p><p>“morning, platt,” jay said when he saw their beloved desk sergeant shouting at a patrol officer for misplacing car keys.</p><p>“chuckles,” platt nodded at him, turning to continue shouting at the officer until she noticed that they left, “ugh. oh, goldilocks, castille called and said she was still waiting on a response about the job offer.”</p><p>hailey closed her eyes and willed the earth to swallow her whole. she opened her eyes and nodded at platt, “i will get on that.”</p><p>she didn’t have to look to her right to know that jay was staring at her, she could feel his eyes on her the entire time trudy spoke and when she responded. hailey continued to ignore jay’s gaze on her as she walked up the stairs to the gate, putting in the pin then walking to the bullpen. </p><p>“jay-” hailey started.</p><p>“guys, i got a lead on the case,” kevin said, unknowingly interrupting hailey and letting jay move away from her.</p><p>-</p><p>the case they were working wasn’t one of those cases that took forever to solve but it wasn’t easy to solve. they were investigating the murder of twentry-six year old kelsey jones, who was stabbed three times in her house.</p><p>“so, parker adams, kelsey’s boss, said that three weeks ago kelsey gave in her letter of resignation, right?” kevin said as everyone huddled around his computer.</p><p>“yeah,” vanessa said.</p><p>“well, that’s about the same time her neighbours said she started coming home late. i finally got the traffic cam footage and you’ll never guess where she was going every night,” kevin said and zoomed in on one of the photos where you could see kelsey talking to someone.</p><p>“it’s madison. kelsey’s ex,” kim said.</p><p>“i thought madison was <em> angry </em> at kelsey for breaking up with her,” hailey said.</p><p>“it appears not. because they were were secretly seeing each other for the past three weeks.” kevin said.</p><p>“does this mean they never broke up in the first place?” adam asked.</p><p>“it could. but why tell everyone that you broke up?” vanessa asked.</p><p>“maybe someone didn’t approve of their relationship and decided the only way to break them up was to kill one of them. you know, send one of them somewhere the other couldn’t follow?” jay asked, eyes flicking up to hailey.</p><p>“that’s a good theory, but this only proves one thing. that madison was the last person to see kelsey alive. jay and hailey, go to her house, ask her some questions. unless there’s a problem?” hank said, looking at them, having noticed the tension between them.</p><p>“no, serge. it’s fine,” jay said.</p><p>-</p><p>even though hailey loved being partnered with jay, she wishes she could be with someone else right now. like vanessa or kim. but no. instead she was with jay who she knows wants to talk about the job offer she got from the director of the fbi.</p><p>he hasn’t said anything about it, though. mostly because they were questioning madison.</p><p>“when did you last see, kelsey?” hailey asked, arms crossed in front of her on the table.</p><p>“a month ago,” madison said.</p><p>“really? because we have footage of you guys talking last night,” jay said and slid over the photos of madison and kelsey from last night.</p><p>“wanna try again?” hailey asked.</p><p>madison sighed, “okay, we met each other yesterday. but we didn’t do anything illegal!”</p><p>“why would we think you guys were doing anything illegal?” jay asked.</p><p>madison scoffed, “that’s what everyone thinks. they think i’m a bad influence on her.”</p><p>“is that why you ‘broke up’?” hailey asked, using air quotes.</p><p>“yeah. we figured it would be easier if people thought we weren’t together anymore.”</p><p>“madison, do you know of anyone that wanted to hurt kelsey?” hailey asked.</p><p>“no. why?” madison asked, looking between jay and hailey nervously, “did something happen?”</p><p>“uh, she was found dead earlier today in her house,” jay said.</p><p>“what?” madison asked, tears filling up her eyes.</p><p>“yeah, and i’m sorry to spring this up on you, but if you know anything at all, please tell us. anything that you think we <em> deserve to know </em>, okay?”</p><p>“okay,” madison said.</p><p>-</p><p>the drive back to the district was full of tension. they didn’t say anything the whole drive and hailey waited until jay had made it back to the district and parked the car.</p><p>“jay-” hailey started.</p><p>“you don’t need to explain yourself, hailey. you want to work with the fbi, then who am i to stop you?”</p><p>“i don’t-”</p><p>“oh, you don’t? when did you get offered the job?” jay asked.</p><p>“two days after i came back,” hailey said and looked down at her lap.</p><p>“two days after you came back? it’s been a week since then! if you don’t want the job then what’s taking you so long to say no?” jay opened his door and left the truck, walking into the district.</p><p>hailey sat in the truck for a while longer, trying to stop the tears from falling down her face.</p><p>-</p><p>“i found something!” vanessa said, kevin hot on her heels.</p><p>they walked up to the board.</p><p>“so, last night kelsey and madison met up. it’s not obvious because of the darkness, but there’s a car following kelsey. i ran the plates and they come back to kelsey’s dad,” vanessa said.</p><p>“the thing is, kelsey’s dad wasn’t in the car. it was kelsey’s neighbor, maria delgado. and it seems this isn’t the first time that she’s followed her. she’s followed her from the third time kelsey went to meet madison.”</p><p>“so, what? maria doesn’t approve of kelsey and madison and decides to kill kelsey?” hailey asked.</p><p>“maybe she didn’t mean to kill kelsey. maybe she meant to kill madison and kelsey got in the way. i mean, you saw how annoyed she looked when she talked about madison,” jay said in response to hailey.</p><p>“okay, everyone try find any more evidence you can to say for sure that maria is the killer,” voight said.</p><p>everyone nodded and immediately went to their computers.</p><p>-</p><p>“hailey.”</p><p>hailey looked up at the sound of her name and saw jay looking at her from the entrance of the break room. she walked to the room and went inside, going to stand by the table in the middle of the room as jay closed the door.</p><p>he stayed silent for a while before taking a deep breath, “i want to apologize. instead of being excited because the fbi wants you to work with them, i was acting like a toddler throwing a tantrum and i’m sorry. i don’t care what you decide to do - well i do, but i don’t - i just hope whatever it is that you’re happy and sure of your decision,” jay let out a deep breath, “yeah, that’s all.”</p><p>“jay, i saw your reaction coming from a mile away. i didn’t tell you because i wanted to avoid this. but i should’ve. because you’re my partner. and you deserved to know,” hailey said.</p><p>“i really did-”</p><p>“i got it!” adam said.</p><p>everyone ran to his desk to see what he’d found.</p><p>“i used the camera’s from the house across the street and at 02:07 you can see maria go into kelsey’s house. a lot of time passes and at 03:28 she comes back out, breathing hard and clutching something in her hand. something that looks a lot like a knife.”</p><p>“serge, something’s telling me she’s going to go after madison. i mean, she already didn’t like her and she killed kelsey after she found out kelsey was still seeing madison,” vanessa said.</p><p>“hailey and kevin go to madison’s house. now!”</p><p>-</p><p>when they got to madison’s house, they could hear screaming from the inside.</p><p>“chicago pd!” adam said before kicking the door in. they immediately rushed inside the house, quickly searching all the rooms.</p><p>“chicago pd! maria put down the knife!” hailey said when she got to one of the bedrooms and saw maria holding madison with a knife to her throat.</p><p>“no! get away!” maria said.</p><p>“put down the knife, maria!” kevin said.</p><p>“this is all her fault! she should’ve stayed away when i told her to.”</p><p>“okay, you can tell us all about it when you put down the knife.”</p><p>“she ruined everything! she should’ve stayed away,” maria said, tears running down her face.</p><p>hailey realised that maria wasn’t going to stop so she out her gun down slowly and started walking slowly to maria, hand in front of her in case she needs to defend herself.</p><p>“maria, put the knife down. you can come to the precinct, write a report, tell your side of the story. but only if you put the knife down.”</p><p>“no, no,” maria said through tears.</p><p>“just put the knife down. please,” hailey said. maria looked at hailey, kevin, then back at hailey, hands shaking with the adrenaline pumping through her system. after some time, she dropped the knife and madison ran behind hailey.</p><p>hailey let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, “maria, you are under arrest for the murder of kelsey jones and the attempted murder of madison atterman,” kevin said as he put handcuffs around maria’s wrists.</p><p>hailey tried her best to calm down madison, who was a sobbing mess.</p><p>“it’s okay. you’re okay.”</p><p>-</p><p>it was nine pm and hailey came downstairs because she heard someone knocking on the door. she opened it and was surprised by who was there.</p><p>“jay?” hailey asked.</p><p>“please don’t go to new york?” jay asked.</p><p>“what?”</p><p>“please don’t go to new york?”</p><p>“i- i sent my agent castille my response. i declined her offer,” hailey said in slight confusion and awe that jay drove to her house to ask her not to go to new york.</p><p>they stared at each other for a while before hailey cleared her throat and averted her gaze.</p><p>“why don’t you want me to go to new york?” hailey asked.</p><p>jay shrugged, “because you’re my partner and i need you. i need you to call me out on my bullshit. i need you to steer me straight. i need you to keep me afloat because, honestly, i couldn’t handle you being gone for a month. i wouldn’t be able to handle you being gone forever,” jay paused, “and i like you! i like you and i didn’t want you to leave,” jay finished.</p><p>“why did you say no to the job offer,” he asked.</p><p>“i couldn’t leave you. and vanessa. but mostly you. also, i maybe, sort of, kind of like you, too,” hailey said as a blush appeared on her face.</p><p>“yeah?” jay asked, eyes shining with unshed tears.</p><p>“yeah,” hailey said, laughing.</p><p>“do you- do you want to maybe go out somewhere?”</p><p>“yeah.”</p><p>“great i’ll think of someth-”</p><p>hailey interrupted jay by grabbing him by his shirt collar and pressing her lips to his. it wasn’t a passionate kiss, but it wasn’t a lazy kiss. it was a kiss that fit them just perfectly. hailey was the first to pull away while jay tried to chase his lips.</p><p>“you talk too much,” hailey said with a smile on her face.</p><p>“finally!” came vanessa’s voice from inside, “i knew there was a reason i woke up everyday.”</p><p>“shut up!” jay said before grabbing hailey face in his hands and kissing her again as she put her arms around his neck.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>